darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Spire of Freedom Library
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Firestorm Starscream Chains Murusa Solarix Lifeline Ironhide Goa, eye on the skies as usual, had no trouble picking up the buzz of activity toward this sector out on the starlit patrol. He zigzags in the spire's general direction, but skirts around the area for a better look -- those aren't all Decepticons... he's wary what this is all about. Firestorm had been circling the area from above for quite some time now, scanners aware of a decent amount of activity going on below. Of course everyone knew of the celestial phenomenon, but how many people from each faction were going to show up was still a mystery. Still, it seemed like the amount there wasn't much of a threat, so she'd eventually ground herself among any other 'cons who'd showed up earlier. Starscream is in the skies, his sensors trained on the celestial phenomenon about to begin. The scientist in him has curiosity and a desire to study it. The Crystal City Guardian Angels, an elite group of guards under the leadership of Murusa, walk in to clear a path for the Hierophant. They are all dressed in purple and blue capes that attach at the shoulders and flow down to the ankles. Each carries a ceremonial Crystal City Guard spear which glows a purple-blue hue. Their armor is shining, even in the dimness of the approaching moon alignment. Marching in formation, spears held firm in the right hand. They soon make a perimeter around the Spire of Freedom, standing at attention with spears held in the right hand in front of them. As one their heads turn toward the direction they came, left hand moving as they present arms in a salute to the approaching figures of Murusa and Solarix. Murusa is dressed just like her Angels are, cape flowing behind her. Spear swinging lightly in her right hand to tap in front of her, then staying there until it passes her moving foot to swing out to the front again. It is obvious that she is escorting the Hierophant. And beside her was Solarix, dressed as always in his robes as he steps out of the Guardian Tank that had landed not far away. He moved carefully and slowly, face composed though he did smile, waving at a few faithful as they cheered. His form practically glowed with its' own light source as he starts along, not too slow or unsteady, but like a mech who put a little more care into his steps than most. His optics scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Chains frowns at the Decepticon presence, but he supposes they have just as much cause to be here, and there can't be any trouble. The mini makes his way up to the front where he can see, crossing his arms and waiting to see what comes of the ceremony. Goa quietly rolls up to the back of the crowd, finding himself in mixed company. He transforms, immediately peering over the shoulders of other ground pounders he finds himself among -- transfixed on the display. Under his breath, he whispers, "Haven't seen that in a while..." Firestorm gave a rather light applause as Solarix came into view to take his place before them all. Sure, she'd heard of him, but she just wasn't the religious type, more interested in this celestial event since it was such a rare event. She was a bit surprised, however, at how all these factions were mixing together without fighting, which was probably the most intriguing thing here. The gazes of the Angels follow the path of the two elders as they walk up to the Spire of Freedom, slowly they lower their left hands from the salute to grip them just above the right hand upon their spears, then spears are lifted and tap down as one then all say loudly, "All hail Hierophant Solarix." Murusa smiles at her Angels, ordering concisely, "At ease." As one, they all shift into a different stance, legs slightly apart, spear in the right hand held against the side of their bodies. She looks around at those gathered here, announcing clearly, "Crystal City, her Guard, and the Temple of Primus welcome one and all to this occasion." Then she takes the at ease posture next to the Hierophant. Starscream transforms and settles to watch all this. Smiling in approval, Solarix nods to Murusa as he straightens, his own inactivated spear matching the Angels as he states "Indeed we do. Thank you for gathering this day in peace to witness this together." he notes, the word 'peace' pressed hard. "The occultation will occur in but a few moments. it is traditional... " he chuckles "A tradition done only once before, for the Hierophant to ascent to the top of the Spire as the full occultation happens. I shall do so today of course." he notes. Then his voice deepens "As a reminder to all though, this is sacred ground - Primus will not have its sanctity broken." Chains watches the procession. Rather formal and overdone for his tastes, but it makes some sense. A lot of people like their pomp and circumstance to their occasions. He remains quiet and out of the way, just making sure he's not jostled out of the way. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 3. Goa sees Starscream land and decides it might be better to head to more familiar territory ... his path would've had him trip over a minibot standing near the front, but he slips carefully around and into the gathered jets' ranks. Discovering the back of Firestorm, he pokes the femme in the shoulder. "Occultation?" Firestorm raised a brow at the sudden poke to her shoulder, craning her head to peek under her wing before turning a bit to finally see Goa. "Oh, there you are. Didn't know you were coming." She'd smile happily, glad to have some company she knew. "Hm? Oh, it's just a sort of fancy word for eclipse, just a little different." Murusa shifts her gaze around, no doubt the other Angels are doing the same, to look for anyone that may attempt to break the sanctity of the grounds here. Slowly she turns toward the Hierophant and opens her left hand, palm up to take his staff. She gives him a warm smile, knowing what will happen next. Optics changing tint to protect her from the glow that she expects to happen. Solarix smiles at Murusa, nodding "Thank you." As he steps away. His wings unfurl - battish in appearance, but so thin that the material was translucent as they telescope outwards, spreading wide as he fans them, stretching. Then he glances up at the top of the tower, frowning in concentration as he crouches, then launches himself off, bursts of jets emitting from his heels like a seeker's jet boots', pushing him up through the wind. Near the top, a burst of wind blows him to one side and his hand reaches out to grab onto the tower, as well as an Angel waiting up there to assist the old mech. One of his banners comes loose, fluttering down lightly to the crowd below. Chains shifts a little when the con approaches, not looking for trouble, but he's always been the touchy sort, should anyone else offer trouble. By the time Murusa looks his way, the minibot is settled back in and calmly watching again, save for a momentary twitch when the wind kicks up. That could have been bad, but he seems to have caught on. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 16. Goa hops up to catch the fabric as it flaps overhead, but it slips lazily out of his reach. "Oh..." he says, looking put-off. "I figured these sort of things didn't happen anymore. Gatherings, I mean." +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Intelligence Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 17. Firestorm took notice of the fluttering cape as it gently floated its way down towards the crowd, though she didn't make a move to grab it, instead shifting her gaze back upon Solarix as he jetted his way to the spire's peak. "They do, but it's rare now. But this one seems very important for both Autobots and us to show up in the same place, yah know?" Starscream likes eclipses, for it gives him a clearer look at the celestial bodies in question. Otherwise, a lot of the light obscures finer details. He notes the other Decepticons and nods at them, wondering what it is that Firestorm is doing. Murusa nods to the Hierophant then steps out of his way so he can fully spread those wings. A nod given to the Autobot among those gathered is given. Then her head tips up to follow his path upward, looking a bit concerned as the wind tries to take him. Thankfully the Angel that was given the duty of being on the Spire's top acts quickly and pulls him to safety. The Angel moves out of the way, hovering nearby while being buffeted slightly by the wind. The spotlight belongs to the Hierophant. Solarix puffs, his wings fluttering as he lands, nodding as his tight grip is released. His voice transmits down with a chuckle >>I should've known about that. High winds along this place all the time.<< Chains settles down only slowly. That had every potential to end up very badly, but obviously the personnel here have it in hand. Even so, he remains wary, just in case of any further mishaps, eyes no longer on the Decepticons. Goa just nods slowly at Firestorm, observant eye first glanced to the moons overhead, but now locked on the mechs upon the tower. He ducks under her wing, edging his way up to the front of the crowd, and sets his hands on his hips as he busily picks out the small details of such a rare ceremony. Firestorm shielded her eyes with a hand as she looked up to watch the Hierophant, the strands of sunlight yet to be obscured making her optics whirr and adjust in irritation as their cover switched a few shades darker. "Huh.. Wonder what he's gonna do. Never been to one of these ceremonies before..." Murusa keeps her gaze upwards, shifting between the Hierophant and the moon occultation. Finally she announces loudly, "Watch carefully, the moons are about to become one." Some mechs attached mystical significance to the eclipse. Starscream was not one of them. It was hard to see Solarix fully, but he was visible, his glow increasing like a beacon on the flat top of the spire as he kneels there, wings shuttering down and away as he began to speak "Many man MANY Vorns ago this event happened, the first in recorded history. The Hierophant of the time gave his blessings to the crowd and spoke to them of the past war - the one which the Spire had been built for. It was completed and commemorated that day, and though few recordings exist, it was said something was to happen on that day as well. No violence has occurred in view of the Spire, no matter what has happened on this world. In these sad days with brothers turning against each other and sides split over petty differences, may we find the reason the Spire stands someday again. A triangle is strongest when all three sides are one, and there are many triangles in this world - indeed, the Spire itself is one - Primus' symbol is a triangle, and the Matrix Bearers are each a Triangle as well. This day, do we welcome the Eye of Primus once more overhead. " Chains is not especially superstitious, just watching the ceremony for its own sake. He also can't see the top particularly well being up so close, but he can hear just fine, which seems to suit him for the moment. Goa is transfixed, having forgotten the Autobots he's standing abreast with for the moment, though his head shakes from side to side subtly in the midst of the preaching. The Angels cry out loudly as one, spears raised to point the tips toward the top of the Spire, "May Primus look upon us all and be pleased!" Murusa smiles, watches on as she listens to the Hierophant speak about the previous occasion and the expectation of something was to occur. Her words whispered as if in prayer, "Let peace remain in this place always, the sanctity of it never broken." The occultation finishes - a bright orange orb hanging in the sky, with a smaller orange-streaked white one in the middle, staring down like some strange eyeball perhaps. The Spire suddenly shimmers, shifting with lights - lights long unlit as it starts to cycle through the rainbow of colors, sparking here and there as dust starts to shake off its' form from above. Chains tenses at the sudden bursts of light and the movement. This may be part of the ceremony, but its sudden, and so far as he knew, the thing stayed unlit. He doesn't do anything yet, but does stay on alert, watching the reactions of the hierophant and the angels, assuming they'd know what was and wasn't supposed to occur. The scene of the ceremony is thrilling. Starscream stares with interest. The dust falling down makes him wonder if something's breaking apart. Goa starts to scoot backward, then brakes to watch. Just a lightshow, and even if it wasn't, it's not like he could get very far... His analytical code does shut off, though, as the mech allows himself to enjoy the pretty colors for once. Firestorm 's jaw hung slack in awe at the sudden array of lights stirring up from within the aged spire, as if it were awakening just for this special occasion. "The Eye of Primus...." She'd repeat the Hierophant's words to herself quietly as she looked straight into the completed occultation and it stared back upon the entire planet. Murusa hmms softly as the Spire lights up and shimmers through different colors. The dust drifting down refracts the light show the Spire is putting on. She calls out to those gathered, "Remain calm. All is well." The tower shivers again, before settling down, but there was something that had been broken open - a door at the base, leading to a tight tunnel down. Who was to descend first? Chains noted the tunnel, and, seeing no one else moving towards it in some ceremonial way, took it as unexpected. He heads for it - tight tunnels and small spaces? No problems. Solarix starts down quickly as well, nearly 'falling' off the tower with the Angel's help as he lands a short distance away. Goa is already hot on his wheels, and, not about to be outdone by a 'Bot -- a minibot at that, rolls his way up to the tunnel. After a moment's scan to dissipate the possibility of a lurking horror below, he trots out of sight. Chains moves down quickly, and switches to low light mode, studying everything he can while bigger and less agile mechs catch up. He's not much of a scholar, but he is a scout, and does fine documenting all of this for the science types to consider. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 12. Firestorm took a moment to realize everyone was starting to move after the door of the spire had opened. With a few turns of her head she'd finally spot Goa speeding through the door, making her huff as she went after him, "Goa, wait up!" Once inside, Firestorm would look around again for the grounder, but the allure of the lights and indication of vast amounts of knowledge in this ancient place was just too much to not focus on. All this... documents of everything. The femme would've been drooling right now if she was an organic. Murusa keeps her gaze on the Hierophant and his assigned Angel until they are both down on the ground. She strides over to him, "As you predicted, something occurred. But is it something that you expected." She moves to escort him into the Spire itself to witness what is inside. The Angels stand guard outside to keep watch. Starscream enters, looking around. The script looks like a language he'd studied at the academy, though it looks like an older version of it and he can't quite make it out. Now, there were documents inside...perhaps it would be prudent to see what was inside. Goa's headlights blaze on and around as he marches in, glancing over his shoulder to check what the seeker is yelling about... when he turns back around, his step pauses. He most immediately notices the persistent glowing coming from the halls, striding over to investigate that odd script. Solarix smiles at Murusa, optics bright and excited as he walks with Murusa, carefully going down the ramp after the others. He puffs a little, out of breath and stops instantly as he sees the insides. "... Oh my." ---- The Great Library - Beneath the Spire of Freedom Towering walls of gleaming data stacks spread in three directions from the spiraling ramp down into the Great Library. It was strangely quiet here, and the air was stale, but everything was immaculately clean. The three Halls were all in a different hue of light - one a bright golden, one a pale blue, and a third, almost pitch black. Ancient Cybertronian over each hallway speaks a single word in the three directions: PAST PRESENT FUTURE There is an odd sensation of being watched. ---- Chains finishes with the first room, noting what he can, then picks a hallway at random, resulting in heading down the hall marked 'future', without having any real idea how to tell one from the others. Emit to Chains: One shall stand, one shall fall. Goa nearly bumps into the Chains on his way to those runes, attention span worse than a click. "Hey, where're you going?" He takes a thoughtful glance down the other two, better-lit halls, then figures he may as well follow the 'Bot. If that's why he headed down here... Firestorm was chewing her bottom lip, crimson optics shifting from hall to hall, wondering which to enter first. No, she'd look at them later. Instead the femme turned her gaze to the entering Hierophant, striding over to meet him and hopefully looking non-threatening. "Ah, Hierophant Solarix, there you are. Do you... know of this place? That it was even here?" She'd keep pace beside him and Murusa, giving the other a nod to acknowledge her guarding presence. Starscream decides to enter a hallway off to the right. Perhaps there's something in here that is interesting. He strides forth, noticing that it looks like nobody's been down here in ages. Murusa looks around and hmms at the writing, "Not seen that writing in a long time." she glances toward Solarix, "Looks like past, present, and future to me. Agreed?" she asks him. She notices that already those that came into the Spire have picked a hallway to go explore. She smiles toward the inquisitive femme Con, to Solarix she asks with a smile, "Shall we see the future together?" Emit to Starscream: Pain - blinding pain all over and then quiet darkness but the peace of Death escapes and the world returns anew in new forms and new places Chains doesn't know any of the language, or what any of this means. He just documents everything he encounters for consideration by those with more knowhow and linguistic skill than he has. Still, this place is fascinating, even from a purely scouting perspective. Solarix looks at each of the three halls, but he doesn’t move. His face turns down into a frown as he watches others go that way again. "... I do not know. Knowing too much can change the future." he admits quietly, his wings twitching. Goa, matching pace with Chains, suddenly lets off a muted growl, followed by a sigh. "Oh, neat, it's the flashback tower..." Eyes were fixated on the hallway of the past as the Hierophant spoke, Firestorm's mouth tightening while deciding if it was best to look. "I... I think I'll be looking into the past, if you don't mind. Excuse me..." She'd soon moved into the hallway of the past after saying that, optics scanning the shelves for some things in particular. Would they be here...? Emit to Firestorm: A lone, humble dock worker. Starscream does a double take at what he thinks he 'sees' in his mind. "Rather cryptic," he mutters. He goes forward further into the Future passageway. He wonders what the scientific explanation for what just happened to him is. Murusa hmms thoughtfully at that, "Not at all curious how things turn out?" she asks, then to Firestorm she states, "We honestly didn't know what to expect." a nod given to the con as she picks a hallway, she considers carefully, "Maybe the present is more palatable or the past. I am curious about the younger you, Hierophant." she states with a smile. "Sometimes, it is best not to know." admits Solarix softly to Murusa. He nods to her, and looks then to Firestorm "Indeed. I knew of a place like this, although its exact location was not known. It is simply called the Great Library. All knowledge is here - knowledge that was, that is, and to be." he explains as he walks slowly with Murusa towards the Present. EMIT to Murusa: Three is the Holy Number. Ironhide considers his choice carefully. He waits as others choose, then speaks. "We've been fighting an' feuding for so long. I wonder what'll come of all this... if we're makin' a difference or just spinnin' in place... or even makin' things worse. I choose the future." He steps towards the darkness. Emit to Ironhide: Don't get on the shuttle. Chains notes everything he can here, then shrugs to Goa. "It's all in ancient Cybertronian, scholarly pursuits ain't really my thing. Just kind of taking it all in." Despite apparent knowledge of the future, he seems fairly nonplussed. He glances towards Ironhide on hearing one of his superiors approaching, and one of age to know some of this language even - potentially useful. Emit to Chains: An empty husk. Emit to Solarix: Time is wrong. Goa runs his hand along the corridor wall absently as he ambles further forward, far too looped up in his own thoughts to notice Ironhide enter. Firestorm had no clue if this library held knowledge of certain individuals, or just major events, but it was worth a look. Scanning farther and farther she'd try to find anything that pertained to the day she was taken, even the tiniest bit of info. Starscream wanders even further, hoping to find some clue as to what was going on here. Future, indeed. More ancient Cybertronian graces the walls of the hall. Where are the ancient texts? Surely they must be around here somewhere. Emit to Starscream: A long bus-like vehicle stuck in the snow, with creatures inside. It needs to be freed. Murusa walks alongside Solarix, not sure what to expect as they enter the present hallway. She cocks her head, not sure what to think of what she sees. "That's very vague." she comments. Solarix slows as he stares straight ahead, face blank. His wings shift a little bit "... you saw that too." he murmurs softly. Ironhide nods silently to Chains as he enters, absorbing knowledge of the future... He frowns, looking something between confused and frustrated by what he's gleaned to this point. "That didn't make no sense," he complains. "Must be one of those metaphors them real talkative types are always usin' to sound smarter 'bout the fact that they don't know nuthin'." Slowly, he reaches up and touches his face gently with his fingers... as if, for some reason, he needed to make sure it was there. Then he realizes what he's doing and feels even MORE confused. He grimaces and pulls his hand away from his face, then balls it into a fist. "Guess I need more information..." He scans the wall with his sonodar sensors, looking for hidden texts or any clues as to what this all means. Emit to Ironhide: Hope is found away from home. Chains seems to still be getting information, even if it’s not making the least bit of sense to him right now. He's not sure if he's in past, present, future or what, and the words make little sense. But they're still coming, and maybe someone back at base can make sense and use of it all. He remains in the room he's in for now, recording what he can. "Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either, sir. But it might to someone. Keep listening, it goes on. I'm just kind of taking records of things for smarter bots than me to review." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 12. Goa mumbles varying levels of unintelligibility, maintaining his glib pace down the hall. "A gestalt? That doesn't make any sense..." His foot plates retract upward and he rolls down the hall, particularly eager to see the end of this journey. Emit to Goa: Love Hate Relationship. Firestorm gently ran her fingertips across the rows of past entrees, her thoughts running a mile a minute as to where her intended goal was, or what she'd even find. She'd stop a moment, rubbing her temples in frustration before a rather clear, and completely unrelated thought seemed to wiggle its way to the surface of her mind, making her take pause. "Wait... what? I don't remember that.." Her face contorted in confusion at the sudden and random thought, wondering if it was something forgotten, or something placed by this odd library. Emit to Firestorm: The priest is two-faced. As he finds the computers, Starscream starts to fiddle with the controls. Perhaps something is in here. He brings up menus, looking for information. Murusa comments, "Only if you saw three is a holy number too, Hierophant. Which is a bit perplexing to say the least." Emit to Solarix: Beware the Visionary. "I think I know why things are peculiar myself. " remarks Solarix softly "It will take some meditation." he pauses, and blinks "... We should begin to depart I think. The data stack computers touched by Starscream suddenly go dead, as though losing powers. Ironhide nods in agreement with Chains, but does not break his gaze into the darkness. "We'll discuss it later. So far it seems... like it's contradictin' itself." Now he peers at Chains quizzically. "That what you're gettin' from this?" He glances towards Goa as he continues onward, and tries to 'keep an ear on him' while also probing into the hall's secrets for himself. Emit to Murusa: The creature is not the one it is named. Emit to Ironhide: Rumbling mountains can be killed with lasers Lifeline looks around idly, having intentionally avoided speaking with anyone else in the area. She looks at each of the three hallways. Past. No reason to go there, she knows her past well enough to not have to be reminded. Present. Simple case of same smeg, different day. Future. She looks toward that hallway the longest, wondering if she really wants to know what the future holds. Oppression, blatant or subtle? Unending pointless war? Really, it's just too depressing to think about. So she walks into the hallway for the Present. How does that old saying go again? Every day is a gift. That's why it's called the present. Sadly, not all gifts are pleasant. Chains shakes his head. "I can't read ancient Cybertronian, so most of this doesn't mean a thing to me. I haven't really gotten any contradiction, but if we take stuff back and compare notes, maybe the brain boys can make something of it. Seems to be slowing down for me though, so thinking maybe I should check out other bits of the place and see what we're missing." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 13. Emit to Chains: The key to time is in the hermit's hands. Emit to Starscream: Vengeance never achieved. A flash in Starscream's optics doesn't make sense to him. Then he sees the computer goes down. He grunts annoyedly. "Stupid ancient machine." He tries to find out how to fix it. Goa accelerates, more twitchy by the click -- the moment his headlights shine on the end of the hallway, the mech spooks and scrambles back out the way he came, looking like he's seen a ghost. He's charging straight for the duo of Autobots, but doesn't look like he's noticed them. There's a sudden staticky feeling in the air. The roof overhead of Starscream glows with red... Combat: Spire of Freedom attacks Starscream with Smite! - (Pistol) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Firestorm grumbled softly as the thought sank down again into the recesses of her processor, getting pulled back from her thoughts by a blasting sound. "Huh? Er, great. Hopefully those Autobots aren't starting a fight.." That said, Firestorm would fire up her jets to 'skate' back down into the main room, wheeling about to see where the noise came from. The present, maybe? Peeking down that hall she'd spot the Hierophant and Murusa again, only Firestorm had to blink a few times when looking at Solarix. "What the..." With a few more blinks the strange look of him changed back to normal, making her raise a brow and move over to him, "Hierophant Solarix... Are you alright..?" Murusa hmms softly and nods to Solarix, turning to guide him back down the present hallway. She blinks at the new revelation. "The creature is not the one it is named? Odd." she murmurs. She can hear the echoes of the voices of the others in the library. "Sounds like we are all getting equally intriguing but vague revelations." she smiles toward the medic as she heads into the hallway, "Good cycle, Lifeline." is offered. Then to Solarix she asks, "How much longer do you think the door to this library will stay open?" Solarix looks across at Firestorm, and smiles "yes, I am fine. A little tired..." he tenses, hearing something zotting down the hallway "Not for much longer." his wings glowed a little bit, the same color as the ceiling goes a pale red all over. "Decepticon, I would not do again what you just did!" Ironhide nods again. "Mmm-hmm," he hums. "We oughta bring a whole research team down here later. Perceptor an' Wheeljack might have an idea on how to crack the code." He rubs his chin, having relaxed somewhat from before. "Assumin' there's an answer to this puzz-" He catches sight of the Decepticon hurtling towards them. He yells to Chains, "Look out!" Not having time or room to evade, he instead tries to push his friend clear of the danger. Combat: Ironhide does a Generic Combat Roll on Chains and SUCCEEDS! Emit to Lifeline: They are coming. Lifeline stops in the middle of the hallway, her posture gone rigid. She glances around then, but knows that no one around her spoke aloud. When Murusa greets her, she nods back but seems uncharacteristically distracted as she peers suspiciously at the walls and ceiling around her. What WAS that? And who are 'they'? Her thoughts are interrupted by a shout and she reacts without really thinking, turning and running toward Ironhide and Chains. What? It's habit. +Roll: Chains rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 15. Chains reacts plenty quickly, starting to roll out of the way. Awareness and agility being primary functions of his form. He gets a bit of a helping push from Ironhide, almost losing his balance, but manages to roll away with it and come up on his feet, a bit of chain extending from his arm and force field crackling to life on the other arm, ready to help out. Goa barrels into Ironhide's side half-blindly, arms flailing, shoulder blades thankfully still folded away. "Not again! I can't be like th--" He loses balance, canopy clapping against the library wall, and curls up on his side. Almost like he's trying to transform and can't remember how. Firestorm quickly followed after Murusa and Solarix, optics widening as she sees Starscream scorched from the sudden laser blast from the ceiling, "What the pit..?" This was until Goa's flailing down the hall of the future caught her attention, watching as he nearly hit the Autobots and soon came crashing into the wall. "Goa!" Jet boots sparked up again to quickly bring her to the fellow con's side on the floor, frowning as she laid a hand on him to see if he was alright, "What happened?" Murusa inclines her head, seeing Lifeline freeze. She decides to call out loudly, "We don't have much time left everyone so I suggest starting back out of the hallway you are in and making your way to the main room so we can exit!" Starscream is smited? Something seems to have shocked him! But what to do about it? Run? Lie there and sizzle? Starscream gets up and decides to RUN out of there. If staying in here means getting fried...he's out. Ironhide drops a shoulder at the last minute and gives Goa a nicely placed, but gentle, shoulder check. Hey, it's him or Ironhide, and Ironhide's not gonna budge if he has any say in the matter. He peers at the Decepticon indignantly. "What's wrong with you, boy?" he queries, then proceeds deeper into the hall to find out. He tries to see what's down there, but doesn't have much time, so he backs out of the hall. In passing, to answer Firestorm, he quips, "He ran into a wall." He grins wickedly at her, transforms, and drives on out of there. Emit to Lifeline: Lifeline disregards the second odd thought for the moment as she sees that Ironhide and Chains are okay, but the other mech seems to be in some sort of distress. She hurries over to where he's curled up to check for injuries. If Goa seems for the most part uninjured she's going to bodily heft him up to his feet to help him leave the building. "Come on, then." The red ceiling continues to shiver and rumble somewhat as Solarix states "The Occultation is over. The door is closing. We should depart before whatever guardians here come and remove us." to all present. +Roll: Chains rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 4. Chains frowns, noting Lifeline checking on Goa. He might not normally help a Decepticon, but this time, if he doesn't, the indie medic might not be willing to leave, and that's just not acceptable to the ex-ganger. He goes back, hooking his chain to Goa like a tow cable, and begins hauling him out. "C'mon, Doc, you can play peek-a-boo with his insides up top." Goa eyes Firestorm unusually warily when she skirts around the corner. He jumps to his feet shakily as soon as he notices Lifeline's urging; His optics are slowly fading back to ruby from a terrified white-orange... "What're you looking at?" he says, snarling weakly. He glances up at the ominous rumbling above. "I'm... we shouldn't be here." Goa heads for the exit with brisk, long paces, completely unaware of Chains' hook on his fender. Firestorm 's eyes flared at Ironhide's wicked remark, glaring daggers at him as he passed by. But.. why were all these Autobots coming to the aid of Goa? Was the alignment throwing them out of wack maybe? "Goa...." She'd watch her fellow Decepticon get to his feet and make his way out, the femme still frowning as she stood and glanced to Lifeline. "...Thank you for your concern... Autobot..." It was hard to get the words out, but she did while staring at the floor, quickly making her way back outside soon after. The rumbling isn't lost on Starscream, as he flees the possibly collapsing building. Hopefully it doesn't collapse. He doesn't want to have to clean up after it! "Decepticons, out of there now!" he shouts. Murusa is already escorting the Hierophant toward the door, not wanting to find out what the Spire would do should they remain when that door closes. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!" she yells over her shoulder in that tone that makes the Angels take notice of their leader. Solarix watches everyone else leave, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looks back one last time, wistfully, before he turns to look at Murusa "Ladies first." Lifeline is prepared to glare at Chains, but then Goa gets up and leaves under his own power. She watches him for a moment, then hmphs to herself like she usually does and follows. Looking back at Solarix and the building, she stops to ponder the odd thoughts that came to her in there. Chains disengages his chain as soon as he verifies it won't be necessary, and makes his own way out, stopping at the top to help make sure all the independents get out ok. That seems his main concern, for the moment. As the spire shudders again, the lights dim one set by one, until it was closed, dark and silent once more. overhead, the two moons had separated now, individual orbs in the sky Goa moves a few steps out from the hubbub and sits down roughly, glancing up at the now-passing eclipse, then just staring forward. Mostly watching the Autobots with a confused grimace. Firestorm finally made her way out of the stuffy library, a troubled look on her face still as she looked out over the landscape. "Didn't even find it..." She'd then turn to look at Goa, hand on his shoulder as she looked at him with a worried expression, "You alright?" Murusa turns to see everyone has departed as ordered, and just in time as the Spire closes the door to the library and loses its lighting. Taking Solarix lightly by the elbow she says, "We shall be adjourning to Crystal City, Hierophant." She announces to the others gathered, "I hope you all gained some interesting insights, Primus be with you." Then a signal to the Angels is given who snap out of at ease position and march in formation towards the tank that brought them all here. Discordia smiles at Murusa as he takes back his staff finally "Indeed. I am tired. An exciting day for an old Mech." he notes, bowing to the crowd. HIs free hand gives a wave of blessing as they begin to disperse. Chains gets out of the way of the angels and all, feeling no more enlightened than when he showed up, but at least it was kind of different. Hopefully the brain trust will be able to make something of it. Lifeline watches Goa for a moment longer, then turns away as Firestorm goes to check on the Decepticon. She watches Murusa and the ... procession? ... start to leave and decides she'd best be on her way as well. She leaves at a slow walk, idly mulling over odd things that crossed her mind while in that building. A single figure was remaining, stationed on a hill nearby. He turns though, making his way down towards lifeline "Lifeline!" he calls. it was Crackshot. He was grinning widely. Goa sits still, looks over to the touch at his shoulder, and then up, tracking a line to Firestorm's optics. "No." He become extremely interested in the glowing cracks across the seeker's shoulders, staring intensely. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Chain's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs